The introduction of modern technology in the medical field has led to great changes in the practice of medicine. Although medical equipment and machinery have evolved greatly due to gains in technology, many of the traditional implements used by medical professionals have remained nearly unchanged. For example, surgeons make wide use of traditional scalpels, scissors, forceps, and other hand-held devices. However, even these basic and traditional tools may be improved upon. For example, increasing demands on medical professionals has created the need for lighter and stronger tools. Composite materials have been applied to tool handles to address some of these needs. In particular, some tubular composite handles have been produced with holes disposed throughout to save weight. However, the use of composite materials in surgical tool handles has been limited to rigid, tubular handles which are generally used on tools, such as manipulators, without any moving parts. Furthermore, these tubular composite designs are often complex and difficult to manufacture. Accordingly, there is a need for lightweight, flexible handles that may be used with moving parts and are easily manufactured.